everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thibault Criquet
Thibault Criquet is the son of Prince Torticoli and Princess Trognon from The Golden Branch by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Thibault Criquet Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Golden Branch Roommate: Quentin Avenant Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to care for crickets and grasshoppers. My "Magic" Touch: I can see the future through stained glass windows. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Aurelie Avenant are going out. People are surprised that a guy as ugly as me could get a girlfriend as pretty as her. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very ugly, and I look much older than I'm supposed to be. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. We work with insects in here sometimes. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's so boring! Best Friend Forever After: It's so hard to just choose one. I love all of them! Character Appearance Thibault is short and pale, with long, wavy, stringy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Wears a black T-shirt and olive green pants with chains. Wears cricket antennae on his head. His face is ugly, bony, and pointy. Personality Despite his hideous outward appearance, Thibault is kind, intelligent, and sensitive. He is very self-conscious of his looks and accepts them. He wants to prove to the rulers of Féerie to accept good people who are ugly and not automatically view them as bad or try to make them beautiful. Thibault is also a fan of rock music and is good at playing the guitar. Biography Hey! My name is Thibault Criquet. I may be a prince, but I'm definitely not charming in terms of how I look. My father Torticoli was an ugly prince, named for his wry neck. Dad's father was the evil King Sombre, who set him up with my mother Trognon, who was just as ugly as he was. When Dad refused, he was shut up in a tower. Dad then saw a room with stained glass windows depicting a man like himself, who ended up becoming handsome. Dad was given a cherry tree branch by an eagle and touched a sleeping woman talking about her lover with it. The woman, who was the fairy Goodheart, awoke and told him that the eagle was her beloved Trasimene. Dad could not restore him, but he asked if he could look less ridiculous. Goodheart made Dad handsome and transported him from the tower. When Mom arrived, she was unwilling to marry Dad. Since the guards thought Dad was dead, King Sombre imprisoned her in the tower. She saw the stained glass windows depicting a shepherdess. She was able to restore Trasimene. He made her beautiful and as a reward for helping him and transported her from the tower. Dad and Mom fell in love, but Mom was still unwilling to marry him. She went to the house of an evil enchanter. When she saw him and tried to flee, she got caught in spiderwebs. She refused the evil enchanter and he turned her into a grasshopper. Meanwhile, Dad went to look for Mom, but a phantom lured him to the palace of the Queen of the Meteors, a hideous old fairy. Since he refused her, she sent monsters, sphinxes, and dragons after him. Dad fought them off, but she then showed him the phantom. She then turned him into a cricket. A voice told Dad to seek the Golden Branch. Dad and Mom were later reunited. Two talking mice showed them to the Golden Branch, which could restore them. They went and were restored. Goodheart and Trasimene arranged for Mom and Dad to be married and gave them the castle and garden of The Golden Branch. I live in the castle of the Golden Branch with my parents, who are now called King Peerless and Queen Radiant (the names given to them by Goodheart and Trasimene, respectively). I often spend time in the garden to look at the Golden Branch. I've got an older brother named Tristan and an older sister named Thalia. I'm close with them and we play music together. One thing that I'm very self-conscious about is my appearance. I'm not very attractive. I often slouch, my kneecaps are huge, and my hair is long and stringy. Plus my facial structure is awful. I've got a pointy chin. Some of my fellow Ever After High students (especially Duchess Swan) think I'm ugly. They say I look three times as old as I really am. I kind of think I'm ugly too. Some students find it odd that a prince could be so ugly, especially one who's from a powerful kingdom with many dependent kingdoms. But just because someone is ugly on the outside doesn't mean that they're ugly on the inside. Despite my ugliness, I think it's important to accept the way I look, and I try to accept it even if others don't. I admit, as a Rebel, I strive to be different from my parents' story. I love crickets and grasshoppers and enjoy caring for them. I keep several crickets and grasshoppers as pets. I take good care of them. I'm also a fan of rock music and I enjoy playing the guitar. I've even got a rock band. My friend Geraldine Plaisant is a member of it too. But I try to keep some ties with my parents' story. I have the ability to see the future by reading stained glass windows. I have a small window like this which I use like a crystal ball. Plus I wear a pair of cricket antennae on my head. Most of the students like it better when I don't wear them, but I like wearing them. Although some students think that I'm part cricket because I wear them so much. Personally, I don't want to be "cured" of my ugliness. Part of accepting the way I look is to not try to change it. If it's written in the Storybook of Legends that ugly good people have to be cured, I'd willingly tear out a page. I'm not going to change who I am on the outside to please others. I get along well with my roommate Quentin, and I'm dating his little sister Aurelie. She enjoys my predictions, my music, and my crickets and grasshoppers. Plus she's got beautiful blonde hair that curls nicely - some students say we're like Beauty and the Beast, with Aurelie as the beauty and me as the beast. I know I can't help the way I look, but I'm fine with that. I'm also friends with Sparrow Hood, a fellow musician, and he makes sure that Duchess stays away from me. Trivia *Thibault's surname is one of the French words for cricket. (The word grillon is more commonly used for crickets; criquet can also mean locust.) *Thibault is a second cousin of Vilmos Szakall. Vilmos' father's mother is the sister of Thibault's mother's mother. Thibault and Vilmos are good friends. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Orion Acaba. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Golden Branch Category:French